


dancing and baking

by archn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dancing, Burnt Cookies, Fluff, Gen, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archn/pseuds/archn
Summary: anonymous asked:OK IM ON A SUNA RAMPAGE 👩🦼💨 can I get a suna imagine w his s/o dancing to cute love songs like ‘still into you’ by paramore or ‘boomclap’ by Charlie xcx 😢😢 AND LIKE ITS ALL CUTE BC LIKE s/o is MAKING HIM DANCE AJAJANSB&&like he actually likes it but is too embarrassed KANANW
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 38





	dancing and baking

Suna chuckled at your swaying form. Slyly hiding behind the corner as he watched you dance in the kitchen. It was a miracle the neighbours hadn’t sent a noise complaint yet; considering the loud pop music blasting out of your tiny speaker. You hadn’t notice Suna yet— you were too investing in making the little balls of chocolate chip cookie dough absolutely perfect. 

Which is why you let out a loud gasp when you felt sturdy arms wrap around your waist. You quickly turned around, your scared expression dissolved into relieved smile then into a piercing glare when you recognized Suna.

“You shouldn’t scare me like that, you know” you turned back, slightly frowning at the misshaped ball “I could have like, hurt you or something”.

“With a plastic spoon?” Suna asked, amused at your immense concentration. 

“Hey! these things could really hurt if you hit someone in the right place” you huffed, setting the full cookie tray aside, before sliding the second in front of you.

“What happened to all our metal spoons anyways?” 

You were silent. Suna rested his chin on top of your head, relaxing as he waited for your answer.

“I was too lazy to wash the dishes” you murmured quietly, you felt a tinge of embarrassment when Suna roughly exhaled. 

“I knew it. Here, I’ll wash the dishes then help you if you still need it” He offered. as he moved away, you felt the cold breeze brush against your back. You were already missing his comforting warmth. 

It didn’t take long for Suna to finish washing the dishes and for you to finish placing the cookies on the tray. After you had placed both trays into the oven, you dusted the flour off your apron. Stretching your arms out before gasping loudly, Suna looked up from his phone, curious to see why you had made such a noise— before wincing as you had turned up the volume on your speakers.

“This is my favourite song!” you exclaimed, swaying your hips to the rhythm as you sung the lyrics. Suna shook his head at your silliness, turning his attention back to his phone before you grabbed his forearm and pulled him up from his chair. 

“Come on Rin, dance with me!” you giggled. he let out a strained sigh. 

“No, I’m tired” he stated, crossing his arms. The amused glint in his eyes told you that he wasn’t really tired, 

“Oh come on, please” you pouted. Suna let out a strained sigh: tapping his foot to the beat, before slight swaying back and forth.

“You’re so stiff” you comment, Suna frowned as he stopped and shoved his arms into his pocket. 

“Okay then, show me” he said, a bit startled when you suddenly yanked his hands from his pockets and pulled him around the kitchen. You let out loud laughs and horribly sang the lyrics. You were so off tune, you hurt Suna’s ears.

But still, he’d rather listen to your sickly singing than this perfectly autotuned song. His eyes softened at your happy expression, lips relaxing into a faint smile.

The song had ended. Your eyebrows furrowed together at the advertisement that had followed, It was something about cars and humming.

Suna pulled his hands out of your grasp and rested them on your waist: placing his forehead on yours. You indulged in his presence. His silence and warmth giving you comfort as you let your eyelids slowly fall closed. 

“You’re cute” Suna whispered, placing a small peck on your nose. You opened your eyes, softly smiling as you kissed his cheek.

“I could say the same thing about you” you whispered back, moving to place your head under his chin. The aroma of vanilla and Suna’s body wash filled your nostrils. You sighed, letting your eyelids fall once again— letting your body relaxed as you felt his heartbeat thump slowly and quietly against your ear. You sniffed the ear again, a hint of smoke traced it this time. You frowned slightly, sniffing again as it got stronger—

“Oh shit! the cookies!”


End file.
